Forgotten But Forgiven
by Archangel44
Summary: Ever since Jade left Artemis has to deal with their father, who abuses her physically, mentally and emotionally. Artemis got hurt in the head by daddy dearest and lost her memory. The only thing she remembers is her age, 7 almost 8, a man saw everything a and made sure she never went back to that monster. Ironically the man thinks of himself as a monster.
1. Artemis

"You worthless child, you can't do anything right." A tall and muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes looking disappointed at a small child.

"Please can I stop", a little girl at the age of 7 almost 8 shooting a bow and arrow.

"Baby girl, you still need to learn so I'll say it, again, this time get in it right. On the body get the 3 spots."

A blonde little girl name Artemis was drag by her hair by her father because she missed a target and talk back.

"Now, I'm going to take you outside and you are going to stay out here till I find you, got it baby girl," her father yelled.

"Please no, I'll be good (well sort of) don't. Please", Artemis pleaded.

Lawrence, her dad through her at a car and said "You will be after this" and he hit her. Little did he know someone was watching?

Finally he stop and through her at a car one last time and said something and walked right back to the apartment (he was going on a mission in 30 mins).

Artemis was left there, traumatize, beaten, and bleeding in different places.

The man who saw everything decided to wait, when he saw the man leave, he ran to the little girl pick her up and ran to the hospital.

The doctor told him, "She'll be fine but I'm a little worry that she might have head trauma and amnesia," he worry, "but you can go see her."

The man walk into the room and saw the little girl was sleeping and cover in bandages. He didn't know why but he felt he had to protect her and keep her safe. He sat next her and only had to wait a minute before she woke up.

Hello Archangel here sorry for the very short chapter its going to be like that for a few more so bare with me. Thanks.


	2. Nina

Blue eyes with a hint of gray were revealed to the man (Don't worry you will know who it is soon) and said " W-where am I and w-who are you?" scarily.

The man spoke in a calm and soft voice…  
"You're in the hospital, and my name is Henry. I brought you here."

Before she can say anything the doctor came in and said,  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Grant, I'm going to ask you some questions, answer them if you can OK," she nodded, "Alright, what is your name?" He ask.

"M-my name? I-I don't know my n-name, but I know how old I am," she said.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"7" she replied

"Is any of your injury's hurt or feel uncomfortable?" The concern doctor ask. The little girl shook her head. The doctor asks a few more questions and check her vitals before leaving.

"OK then, I will leave her with you." The doc said to Henry after writing down some notes and left.

"Why can't I remember?" said the frightened and scarily girl.

"You hit your head and had a nasty wound there too. The doctor did say you might have this problem but I say it's a new start for you," Henry assure the girl.

"Can you give me a name?" Innocently the girl said.

"OK, um" he thought for a minute "how about Nina?" He said finally.

"Nina, I like it" she try out her new name with a happy smile.

Henry and now, Nina have gotten close because he was the only person she knew and felt safe with after a few days. Once she was healed enough to be released, Henry decided to take care of her and adopt her, and Nina happily agree to it.

After a week Henry or Henryk Gurzsy told Nina about who he really is...  
and what truly happened the night he found her...

**Ok I think you guys can guess who he is. I hope you enjoy bye bye.**

**I don't own Young Justice or X-Men but that would be very cool!**


	3. Info

**Hello again here is some info that might be helpful so enjoy.**

So in the X-Men movie world, kind of, it's going to be mix up. First the Professor, Erik and Raven look like first class, so will everyone else.

Charles will be in a wheelchair, and has hair, sorry but it's my story. And has the school for gifted and Safe Haven for anyone both human and mutant.

Erik is still a hunter but doesn't give much thought into it. Travels around to find _somethin_g or a purpose in life and thinks of himself as a monster.

Raven is "mutant and proud" but doesn't kill, oh and she has a crush on someone, and no kids. Visits Charles often while she tries to find herself and her purpose. Soul searching if you will.

The timeline will by with young justices.

Artemis is going to have a few changes due to having amnesia and living in a different environment.

Hopes that helps have fun reading.


	4. Let's Begin

Some years later in Poland

Near a forest was a small but comfortable looking home with a porch and on that porch was a middle-aged woman with dark strawberry-blonde and silver hair, sewing a napkin.

A man in his late 20s to early 30s was walking up to the lovely home.

"Mr. Henryk welcome back" the older woman greeted.

"Hello Miss. Velma, how was she, not to crazy, I hope" Henryk said with a smirk.

Miss. Velma chuckled "No, she was very helpful, thank you once again for letting me stay here while my home is being redone"

"It's no problem, now where is she?" As he started walking in the house.

The woman said with an amuse smile "She's at the backyard with her friends"

A teenage girl at the age of 15 was sitting on a water hole in the backyard that leads into the forest. She was feeding some animals, like deer, wolves, birds and other creatures that would eat each other.

The young girl's name is Nina.

(Cue the rewind sound)

Hold up, I can introduce myself.

Have at it then.

Nina's POV

What's up, as Morgan Freeman said before my name is Nina. I'm 15 years old, lost my memory at a very young age but I do get flashbacks every once in a while and have my uncle tell me what they mean.

Ok to explain the animals, I'm a semi mutant. It's a long story but I'll shorten it up. When I was like 10 I got kidnapped by someone, their dead so I really don't care. They had me for a good week or so, like I said don't know don't care. And they did experiments, tests, and other things and once everything was said and done. My papa was piss and I turn into a mutant, which I was ok with because I love animals.

Now the older women, Miss. Velma is also a mutant, she has like animal eye site and can shoot anything from a bow to a gun in any range and hit the bull's-eye.

I bet your asking why is she living with my papa and I. It's because we had a bad storm a few weeks ago and her home got ruin so my papa and I, mostly me and my puppy eyes, ask if she wants to stay with us till she can go and live with her family, who lives a few hours away. But papa and I are planning to give her a free pass of our home while we go back to the States. Papa and I really miss Uncle Charles and Aunt Rae and the others.

So to start off this story let's have a sad beginning, in hold on... Never mind you know that already ok how about we just continue with the introductions.

My Papa's name is Henryk Gurzsy right now but his real name is Erik Lehnsherr, ya that guy. Don't worry he's not bad just misunderstood and has a bit of a temper. But then again who doesn't, so the X-Men all have an extra gen when their powers are at full Max or they surpass what was expected. They can live longer like Wolvey. My papa, Uncle Charles, Aunt Rae, Kitty, Wanda, Peter, Logan and others have surpass and they are all good looking.

Pretty soon papa and I leaving to look for in a city to live in like Gotham, Star City, New York or whatever speaks to us.

Well now my family and I are going to start a new chapter in our life.

Enjoy my life and story you weirdos.


	5. Hello Gotham City!

June 28 21:30

After almost getting robbed, ha idiots, we made it to our loft. A very nice one I must say, but luckily papa bought a cottage for me to visit my furry friends. Yay, but our loft in like a penthouse and so big. I miss our house in Poland, but the show must go on.

"Papa, what hell are we in?" As we sat down on the super comfy couch I stare at the big window we have, it's awesome. 'What a pretty view.'

"Hey now." he chuckled and hit my head slightly.

I rub the spot, "What? This place is just full of criminals and we almost got robbed." she said in polish and show the fading marks on her wrist.

Papa look at the marks and sigh because he knows I speak the truth. He also gave my wrist a quick massages. "I know but we live in a big apartment and got a cottage cause your friends like to come over _way_ to offend" He got up to the kitchen to find us a drink.

"Cool" Now this is getting exciting but I don't mind beating up a few bad guys here and there.

"Now, school." Oh no papa has his 'You will listen to me look' dang it.

I gave him a pout, "Why do I have to go to school? Can't Uncle Charles or Aunt Rae teach me? Thank you" Oh sweet, I like this.

"They have a school to run and you said you wanted to see more and be closer to the place I found you" As he drank and look like he won, which he did. I can never win.

"Fine"

"Good"

They both laugh and click their drinks and took in the view.

"Ok where am I going to school at?"

He was silent for a good 15 seconds. Now I'm scared.

"Papa"

"Gotham AC" He said as he somewhat looks away.

"Wha- Why?" I put the nice looking cup down.

"Good education"

"Papa"

"Just try it"

"Fine, never been so happy it's still summer." I may have over-exaggerated lying down on the couch.

Papa tickle my foot. And I will forever denial I squealed. We played for a minute, I would try to kick Papa and he would try to drag me off the couch. But it's so comfortable!

"Come on now, let's go explore the night life here and I found a place that sells ice cream at night"

I pop up pretty quickly after hearing the word ice cream. Ice cream is life!

"Sweet!"

**I'm so sorry these chapters are short but I promise they will get longer thank and review!**


	6. The Start of the Story

Nina POV

So, you know in the movies where the hero is trap in a cage or tie up and hanging from the ceiling. Well somehow that is exactly what happened to me. Except I'm in a chair. Hanging upside down… I think… Oh my head.

Because during my 'first' mission a woman I was chasing, recognize me, but I didn't recognize her. How funny is that? But...

You know what, I'll start from the beginning. This going to be a _long_ day.

_~Back flash~_

At the end of June (it was June 28 Little One) Get out of my intro papa! Anyways, my Papa and I move to Gotham.

The beginning of July, ok June 30 to July 3, we went to New York to visit Uncle and Aunt and everyone else at the school house (well more like mansion), and to see Aunt Rae one more time before her next job but we left a little early to see the fireworks at Gotham.

July 3

Outside in the front yard was a car and a group of people said goodbye to Nina and Erik.

"I'm going to miss you!" Aunt Rae screamed while hugging me. Very tightly might I add. I can't breathe.

"Make sure to come and visit again. As you know there is barely have any good chess players here. And you too Erik!" Uncle was teasing papa again. Hahaha, yeah, I'm free, yes. Oh no. Not again!

"Hey!" Papa yelled back, because gentlemen don't scream like banshees. Oh wait…

"Be good kid." One of my favorite teachers gruffly said to me and gave a half hug. That's totally better than last time!

"We'll miss you Arty!" One of my best friends/sisters said while dragging the others two girls to hug me. I'm going to miss my black cat too. I don't wanna leave now! But I have to. A new adventure awaits me.

"Suga! You better call!" My southern best friend told, no demanded me. I'm so going to miss that rouge. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble.

"See ya sis!" Yes I have a sister, sort of, I love hanging out with the scarlet, and I hope she visits.

"Have a safe trip." Some other people tell us.

"Bye, bye!" Some of the little kids said before going back in to play.

"Bye everyone, and don't worry we'll visit again. I love and miss you guys. Bye!" I told everyone. And I never break a promise.

"Good bye everyone." Papa said sincerely to everyone who was still out in the front yard.

* * *

"Hm" I sigh while watching the nature turn into the concrete jungle that was the city.

"What is it?" Papa always knows when I'm upset or in one of my moods.

"I'm going to miss them" While playing with my long blond hair. I let Aunt Rae play with it because it will be awhile till I see her again. She did an amazing job with it.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again, plus it's still summer." Papa said making me feel better.

"But what about the twin-" I was about to ask but...

"Hey, they said they'll think about it. I didn't forget about them." Oh yeah I forgot to mention my sister has a twin brother and I never expect papa to forget his children. After all they're also my best friends. Well one more than the other.

"I know, I just..." I really miss them.

"I know sweetie" I know he knows.

"I love you Papa"

"I love you too my angel"

* * *

Back in Gotham

Papa and I made it back to the city of crimes and a caught a flash of the Dynamic Duo. What is up with the outfit? They are like neon glowing walking/swinging signs. Telling the world to Please Hit Me. Hehe that's funny.

**July 4 Gotham City 1200 EDT**

Papa and I are taking a walk through the park waiting for it to get dark and watch the fireworks. And I finally got some ice cream! But then it start to get cold; like Poland winter cold. What the hell? I saw a man in a weird suit and he was blasting a freeze ray at a family and so many others. I knew from Bobby that people can get seriously hurt from being freeze like that.

Papa quickly use his powers to stop the ray from hurting more people, the man look confuse but before he saw us he got hit with a boomerang "Batman I was wondering when-" and there was this weird and creep laugh that came out of nowhere and Boy Wonder show up by jumping on his head and flipping over him and throwing more knives at the blue man. The blue man's space helmet cracked in a few places.

"Oh Boy Wonder the bat sent you to drag me off to prison frankly I'm underwhelmed" the blue man said while getting up.

"Great but I'm kind of in a hurry here" Well he seems nice.

"Kids always in such a rush" Hahaha he forgot his weapon doesn't work. Sucker.

"Not talking to you" The boy wonder said in a sing/talk way. The second he said that they saw a shadow, look up and saw the Bat jump up and knock the crap out of Mr. Blue.

"Cool"

"Let's go, we don't need to be here anymore" Papa saw the police cars coming in fast and didn't want to be question again.

"Aw, but papa-" We left pretty quickly well more like Papa promising me sweets and I said yes.

Once we left the park we ate lunch and walk around for an hour but saw everyone from the city watching the TVs about the Justice League, I like the boy with the fun yellow hat. Papa and Uncle do set up meeting with them but only for teaching Meta kids and having a safe haven in other places. And if they need the X-Men for anything big, which only happen once or twice, they let them know.

Continuing on, after the fireworks and what not, which were very pretty but I've seen better and papa got a call about the sun but it was nothing, Papa and I went back home for TV and sweet popcorn. Today is a good day.

* * *

The month of July were filled with traveling, family and making new friends, let's see I got two meet the Duo, ok well not really because I didn't talk to them but I did wave at the boy who surprising wave back and I met this blond girl named Bette who goes to a fancy school but she didn't say which one. I hope I don't go there, it sounds boring.

In Central City, a girl named JJ, well that's her nickname, and her real name is Jiselle Morgan. JJ also has blonde hair but most of it is dye pink. Its funny how we met, let's just say being in a cell for an hour with a girl you just fought for a jacket can defiantly bring people together. We actually got along and we both knew how to pick locks we were good friends after a few hours in the mall. We call each other and were planning a sleep over, this should be fun.

In Star City I got to meet a cute red head with a temper, since my family was in the whole hero business I knew who he was, I hope to meet him again. Like I said I met a lot people. Papa and I did go back to Uncle Charles place and it was quiet not having Aunt Rae there but isn't bad, just weird. I got to see my best friends/sisters and had a sleepover and what not and the twins got to stay with Papa and me for a week and then the girls stayed for the weekend, now that was fun. And I got into the hero for a little bit for now my outfit is black and covers me frim head to toe and I check in once in a while to see how the league are doing. Their system needs a bit of an update. Yes I hack their system, sue me.

* * *

**August 3 Gotham City 1200 EDT**

Today papa told me we have to check out the schools I might go to. I'm so not looking forward to that.

"Papa...Why can't I just go the Uncle's place and have Aunt Rae teach me?"

"Because I remember you said you wanted to try a normal high school and one not fill with kids that goes through walls and Raven is on a mission."

"Oh yeah"

It was almost sunset and we had one last school to check out... Gotham Academy. I think this is where Bette goes to school at, I mean it does looks like a fancy school. Papa and I went for dinner once we were done but he had a call and I went back to the school. But here's the funny part, someone or a group of people were inside and I think they were fighting. Knowing myself I went in and saw a group of teens fighting... a robot? And there was a man lounging on the bleachers and watching as if this was a circus. "Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals." The creepy short dude started to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha!" Too bad he's never meant my family because that thing would be destroy in a second.

The guy with black hair and the superman symbol looks upset but I think there is more than meets the eye with him. "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" I think the short man got him angry because angry boy is attacking him. "Aah!" Now this looks fun. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

Looks like everyone thinks that too. "Great. He's gone ballistic again." Again? Ok maybe not.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha. - Unh!" Wow he looks scare of a couple of super strong teenagers. How pathetic. Plus that robot is trying to protect him but..."Anyone want to play keep-away?"

"Me, me!" A boy in a yellow outfit with a lighting symbol ran to the robot but he wasn't fast enough because the robot caught him. "Access Superman." The robot started to give a death hug to... what's his name?, "Aah!" Never have I been so happy to bring my knives and bow and arrows. Setting up for a head shot, and I let go. "Martian Manhunter." Well that work I should get out of here but before I do...

* * *

"Where did you go?" Papa scared the daylights out of me.

"Nowhere special" I try to play the innocent and sweet as candy card that usually but not always works.

"Right..." And he doesn't believe me. Ouch.

The next few days were interesting in same the least I almost got grounded for getting on the league's rarer. Not my fault, but I was offer to join their boy band not the big one but the one with the teens I saw the other day.

"So can I papa?"

"Sigh, I didn't want you to be part of the x-men until you were 17 or 18 but your 15 almost 16. I know I can't stop you after all you have been going out. Don't give me that look and I know you placed a mic of them. You are my daughter so I know every trick in the book because I taught you."

"Soo..."

"Yes, you can join them"

"Wahoo!"

"Oh I hope I don't regret this"

"I promise you won't!"

I was in my room dancing and some birds came in singing and flying around too. I didn't mind I was too happy, hopefully these guys are good. And now I got to fix up my outfit, man it has to be green and black oh well. Too bad I'm not good with rules. Mahahaha.

* * *

**Hello beautiful readers I hope you have enjoy my story. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made and if please let me know or not.**

**I don't own Young Justice or X-Men only my ideas. Thank you I am Archangel!**


	7. First Mission, sort of

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update and Happy late New Year's!**

* * *

August 8 Gotham City

So I woke up with tiny animals in my bed and papa was trying his best not to laugh, he failed, he was coming to wake me up. It wasn't that funny but he thinks it is.

This is what I get for being happy. Whatever at least I get to meet the team today. It would be nice to work with teens around my age. B-man and G.A. said I can keep a secret identity, I guess that's ok after all I'm the daughter of a former terrorist, Nazi hunter and one of the most powerful man on the planet. Plus my family who is in somewhat hiding, sometimes not really, is scary strong and they have a few safe havens for, well, anyone.

A few hours later G.A. come to pick me up and adds a few things to my outfit like a green arrow on my belt. He does like the mask that hides my chin, mouth and nose.

Dad gets protected and almost didn't let me go but I talk him down and he finally nodded and let me go. Then GA shows me how to get to the Cave and how it works, it pretty cool but I kind of want to know where they got the energy from, and there I met the team.

The team had one girl and four boys but one was missing and we have to wait for him. Anyways the girl has green skin, which is pretty cool, her name was Miss Martian. The boys are cute. The black hair and blue eyes with the superman symbol was Superboy, the smaller one was a smirk on his face was Robin. I wonder if he knows it's me, you know I think he does. That little troll. And the last one was dark skin, blond hair and silver eyes is Aqualad. I got to shook hands with him, I think I surprise him not jumping at the webs on his hands. Sorry but I know others with even freakier, cooler hands.

'Recognized Kid Flash, B3.' A redhead boy in swim trucks and beach stuff came running in. I'm going by a longshot and say he's the missing member, he definitely has an interesting first impression. "The wall-man is here. Now let's get this party star-- Unh! Ted." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I guess he miss a party or a beach party with the team.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" I couldn't help but sass him a little. He was making it too easy with the swim trucks and sunscreen on his nose.

"Uh, who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate." I fired back at him. He' s glaring at me, how cute, too bad it doesn't work on me. He's not as scary as Wolvey... on a good day.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." Well I've never heard you of either. Well that's a lie, I just don't care all that much.

"Um, she's my new protégé." Wow, G.A. sounds like he never lie before, this is going to be interesting. But to show good support he put a hand on my shoulder and try to help calm down the tension.

"What happened to your old one?" The 'Wall-Man' asked. I tilted my head a little because I didn't know there was another archer but I do remember the cute redhead with the funny yellow hat. What was his name again?

'Recognized--Speedy, B06.' Yep that it. I turn the portals and saw the redhead wearing a red and black tight outfit, no yellow hat, and a very nice bow. But damn that boy is fine, just look at those muscle and I bet he has beautiful blue eyes under that mask.

No one POV

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow walked into the light he saw his friends, the two aliens, and two mentors and a new girl who was wearing a green cloak with a hood, a black midriff muscle shirt, dark brown tight pants, black combats boots that are below the knee and fingerless gloves and a mask that hides her chin, mouth and nose. She also has a dark green and black bow and quiver.

"Roy. You look--" Green Arrow walk up to his old partner with open arms.

"Replaceable." Red Arrow said with attitude.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." G.A. said.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow nodded his head towards the female archer who got up close and personally with him where he can see her blond hair and stormy blue eyes under the hood. "Yes, she can. But I'm not sure about you Scarlett."

"Oh really now?" Red Arrow glared down at her with annoyance and angry.

"Who are you?" An annoying voice said and the teenage archers step away from each other but continue to glare at one another.

"I'm his niece."..."She's my niece." They said at the same time. But the four, ex-partners, knew they were lying.

"Another niece?" Robin smirked.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad said to his best friend.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Kid Flash agreed.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay." Artemis said walking back to where Green Arrow was standing. Everyone knew Red Arrow wasn't going to join so they sober up and Aqualad asked him, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Red Arrow explained and click a button that showed a picture of the doctor and what she was working. "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City-" Everyone was listening to him, Green Arrow was proud of what he found but sadden he left. Artemis knew the doctor from meetings with Hank and Uncle so she is going have to be careful.

"Vanished 2 weeks ago." Robin said and started typing on a holo keyboard putting more stuff up.

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows." Red Arrow corrected.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Hard-core." Kid Flash and Robin got excited and fist bumped.

Red Arrow shatter their dreams of a rescue mission. "I already rescued her. Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path-- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons. Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

Artemis knew the shadows from her Aunt Rae who is on an undercover mission spying on them at the moment, "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." She counted off with her fingers with a slight bored tone.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Artemis just smirked behind her mask but it still did the trick because Kid Flash who got even more frustrated, "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red explained.

"But if the shadows know she can do that-"

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." He showed a picture to where she is located at.

"You left her alone?" GA asked him with slight shock.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Red Arrow asked. GA wanted to say more but BM put a hand on his shoulder to remind him where he's at.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done." He walk back to the portal but Artemis couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Wow so you don't want to see it through? All that hard work you did to get the Doc out?"

"I have better things to do."

Recognized--Speedy--

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update."

* * *

The team were at the high school with the doctor, Miss Martian and Superboy patrolling the perimeter and everyone else was in the computer lab.

'Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com." Aqualad said.

"Everyone online?' MM asked

'Ohh. This is weird. And it must be distracting for you Doc.' Artemis stated. She was sitting on top of one desk and checking her hand.

'Yes! Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer. With less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?' The doc complained.

'Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' KF said. Artemis rolled her eyes at the irony of the conversation, 'Pot, kettle. Have you met?'

'Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.' KF splatted. Artemis jump down and pointed to him, 'That is so not on me. It's not my fault he's a drama queen.'

'Fate of the world at stake.' Doc emphasized.

'She started it.'

Artemis rolled her eyes and had an idea so she wouldn't be in the same room with Kid Mouth. 'How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'

'Good idea.' Aqualad said hoping that was the last of that. Artemis walk out but still can hear the conversations.

'You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo.' Artemis heard Robin say that made her smile a bit.

'What? No, that was Speedy's-- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?' Artemis laugh a little at his mistake.

'Not so much.' Robin confirmed but Kid Flash look around the room and everyone nodded.

'Humph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction.' Kid Flash grumbled.

Artemis was walking down the stairs and couldn't help but mock sing to him, 'You know I can still hear you.' Artemis can practically hear the annoyed yell, actually she could because her senses are sharper than most. Artemis, and everyone, listen to the conversation Doc and Aqualad were having Doc was still complaining and Artemis had to hold her tongue about the X-Men, but Aqualad knew the right things to say for the Doc to finish working on tracking the fog.

* * *

Artemis got outside and waited by the opening but also kept an eye out for shadows in the tree, Superboy made a jump and Artemis nodded at the control but knew he needed a bit more work because he wouldn't have last five minutes with Wolvey.

Artemis spotted a large bird flying and whistle before remembering, "Oh wait...right"

"Did you forget?" MM said to the mask girl about the mental link.

"Just a little" Artemis was so glad the mask hid her little blush.

Before Miss Martian could say anything Aqualad was giving orders, 'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue.'

'Ready.' MM replied but talking normally to Artemis who now had a hawk on her shoulder, it was almost like they were talking, "If you need anything just let me know"

"Just some quiet because" Artemis stop talking and told everyone, 'There's a person in the trees on the north side!'

'Did you guys get that?'

Artemis let the hawk fly away before letting an arrow fly to the shadow who jump out of the way before running to the school, 'She on the move!'

'Whoa! Unh! uhh!' The girls heard a groan through the link.

'M'gann, Kid, Artemis, We are under attack in the computer lab.' Aqualad said in a hurry.

'We're almost there.'

Artemis made it to the lab and shot an arrow at the assassin before getting another one, "Don't. Move."

"What...How? This gig's getting interesting. Maybe a little too interesting." The assassin said but still looking at Artemis as if she's a ghost, not that everyone could see that.

"Yaah! Oop! Uhh. Gone." The assassin threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" The doctor yelled at the teen's.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" Kid Flash shouted at Artemis who just glared at him.

MM stood up for her, "That's not really fair. I was outside, too. And she notices she was out there but she move too quickly"

"Besides, I can't be mad at you." KF got all middle school crush when Miss M got close and forgot about the link and everyone heard, 'You gave me mouth-to-mouth.'

'We heard that!' Everyone thought back to him.

"Dang it!" He said aloud and walk away.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle. And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." Miss M told the mask girl hoping to give her some comfort.

"Trust me that is so not the problem..."

"Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back." Aqualad said to the team.

'Robin to Aqualad.' Everyone listen to their come, 'We're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?'

"Rescan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

* * *

In another area by the docks, Kid Flash and Artemis were protecting the doctor but they just glared at one another.

'Stop it, both of you.'

'What?' Both of the teens snap out of it when they heard Aqualad's voice through their heads.

'I can hear you glaring.' Aqualad told them then spoke aloud, "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode And make a wide perimeter sweep."

"Whuhh! Uhh! Ohh! Aah! Unh!" Artemis heard Aqualad groans from inside but she stayed put. Instead she told everyone they're here.

The shadows came inside the building Artemis heard her hawk tells her there are three, two on the sides and one above. A spider like guys kicked open the doors and KF was busy fighting him Artemis hit him with an arrow and quickly turned to catch a white hair man with a silver hook in a net but he got out of that easily.

"Don't stop working." Artemis told the doctor who went back to work. The last assassin was on a window with a crossbow about to take the shot but two things interfere. One is a large hawk pulling at her hair and the other was MM blocking the arrow the assassin shot.

"Martian's here. It's now or never." The assassin got the hawk off of her and quickly ran to the doctor kick her down. Just about to finish her off the doctor turn into Miss M.

"We've been duped!" The female said to her male companies.

* * *

A couple blocks away is an internet cafe where the real doctor and Aqualad were at. "I've almost got it. The next target is a Waynetech facility." The doctor told Robin by radio.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette." Miss M turn back into her normal form and told the assassins.

"Never's such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy." The female assassin said to her comrades and running out the door.

Artemis wanted why the woman kept freezing when she saw her, "Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down."

"You are so not the boss of me." KF gave attitude to her.

"Just do it!" The masked archer yelled back as she got an arrow ready.

"Oh, I do not like being played." The cat assassin said and quickly turn to get ruin of the arrow flying towards her, "I was hoping it'd be you."

The two females ran almost playing a game of cat and mouse. Artemis had to think because her aunt said this assassin was tricky and the mask protected her but doesn't mean she can't try. Artemis release an arrow that was filled with gas and the assassin went down dramatically in her opinion and shot another arrow at her side which cut the assassin slightly.

"Uhh!" Artemis groan at the kick but got the assassin back, " Uhh! Mask has built-in filters. Better luck next time, Kid."

Artemis smirked behind the mask and with a flip she learned not to long along got the assassin to have a few bruises as payback. "Your ok for an old lady."

"Why you cheeky brat!"

The women went at it for awhile then the assassin hit her at the back of the neck to end the little fight.

* * *

"We have company." Aqualad heard the fight from above him and let the doc know.

"Uploading now. And by the way, you said you'd protect me." The doctor was still a little frustrated and wanted the night to end.

The assassin threw a smoke bomb and from the ceiling she came down and hit Aqualad in the chest with poisonous darts. "Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" She threw a few more and he went down. "There. Limit tested. Now, Doctor, Time for my appointment." The assassin walk closer to the doctor who was backing away and watching the computer finish downloading.

* * *

On the other side KF and Miss M needed to finish their fight to help the doctor and their leader. 'Kid Flash, we need to end this now.'

'It's like you read my mind, beautiful.'

KF purposely got stuck in the sticky web and spun very quick to get his guy and knock him out. Miss M timed the hook guy when he release his hook and mentally hit him back with his own weapon. Which worked.

"Huhh! Uhh!"

"Yaah! whoo hoo! I got mine." Miss M celebrated.

"Great. Uh, little help?" KF was still tied up in the web and looked very uncomfortable in it.

The doctor kept backing up but was stop by the assassin. The doctor made the mistake by looking at the computer. "So you finished the virus, Eliminating the reason for your elimination, Though not the entertainment value." She pushed the doctor who fell to the floor and yelped in pain. "Aah!"

"Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, Doctor, The shadows may find another use for you." The assassin amused at the doctor's fear.

* * *

The assassin left the cafe feeling an top of the world but came back to Earth when a few exploding arrows went off. She fell back and her cat mask came off her face. In front of her was Artemis ready to shot another arrow at her, "Don't move a muscle."

"Wow. I am completely at your mercy." The assassin turned slowly revealing an Asian woman, with wild black hair and dark eyes to match. But what got Artemis the most was the similarities in their faces.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Artemis tensed the string.

"How?" The assassin asked

Artemis tilt her her head a little at the familiarity in the assassin's eyes. "How what?" She demanded.

The assassin lost her cool and yelled at Artemis, "How are you alive? I was told you were dead years ago!"

"Sorry but I don't know you" Artemis's eyes widened just a bit in surprise but it was gone in a flash, just like the assassin as she calm down and disappeared. "Well I can't be caught now after what I just learn say good night sis."

"Wha-" Artemis is definitely surprised now.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Aqualad asked, the doctor was helping him walk.

"She got away." Artemis was still in shock about what she just heard.

A rush of wind flew by them and standing there is Kid Flash and Miss M.

KF heard what Artemis said and couldn't help himself, "Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours. Cool. Souvenir."

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" Aqualad asked

"Yes, but..." Artemis nodded but still felt off on what just happened.

"Whats wrong?" Miss M asked in concern.

"I think she knew me."

"I believe that is a talk with League but it is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, And Dr. Roquette is safe, Thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team." Aqualad said with a smile and held out his hand which she shook proudly.

Miss M flew up to her and gave her a surprise hug, "I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"Thanks, but don't worry I understand." Artemis chuckled.

Kid Flash was still annoyed but with a solid hit to shoulder, "Ow. Yeah. Welcome." He welcomed her to the team. Artemis laugh and couldn't wait for the year to come.

Later that night the League told Artemis they would questioned her later and would talk to her guardian as well.

* * *

Artemis got back to Gotham and knew someone else was there with a move that wasn't flashy and demanded, "Step into the light. Now."

The figure move into the light and Artemis saw a red and black uniform with red hair and a bad attitude.

"Nice move. Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, But we both know you're not."

Artemis got up and put her weapon away and stretched out her back, "Well if you wanted to ask questions I know a place where you can pick my brain but first we got to change."

Red Arrow was not expecting that and was a little lost on what to say, "What?"

Artemis giggled pulled down her hood to reveal her long blonde hair and her mask. She grabbed his hand to pull him up the fire escape. "Come on pretty boy."

* * *

In another area two figures were watching Artemis and Red Arrow run on the roof tops like a couple of kids playing chase.

"Well let's get Baby Girl back into the family business. Shall we?"


	8. Um, Yeah! Magic is Real!

Initiate--combat training.

The computerized voice says as Kaldur and Superboy slowly work their way from the opposite sides of the circle towards each other.

"3"

The two begin to circle each other.

"2"

They're now maintaining about ten feet of distance from each other.

"1"

Both charge, Superboy goes in for a right hook punch that Aqualad ducks under, retaliating with a left-right one-two combo. Both of which Superboy blocks, though Kaldur jumps and goes for a hook kick, that Superboy both ducks under and raises his hands for. As Kaldur lands he goes for another right hook that Kaldur dives back into a back handspring, landing in a crouch.

Megan and I were watching Conner and Kaldor train in hand to hand combat. They need a little work but they are coming together quite well. And good thing it's our day off and we can wear our civilian clothes. As much as I love my costume, being in a white crop top with one long sleeve and black pants with boots just makes me feel like a queen.

I wanted try to get to know the green girl and started with the first thing that pop in my mind. "Kaldor's, uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out." Why did I say that, honestly she and Conner would look cute together.

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." Megan giggled.

"You're kidding me, right?" I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, no.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh--of" Megan try but fail to explained.

So I helped her out, "It?"

We laugh at Wally as he shoved a burrito in his face. My phone went off cutting my laughter. This better be good.

"Hello?"

'Fail--Aqualad.'

"Black Canary taught me that." Conner explained. I watch for a few more seconds and move a few paces to hear my phone call. Which was my awesome sister Wanda!

'Hey what's up sis?'

_Nothing much, other then a small job I have to do. So do you have anything going on tonight?_

'Um let me check...'

I look behind and saw Red Tornado, the team's caretaker, who came in when my phone rang, with a holopicture of an older gentleman, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old. And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league."

I raised an eyebrow and went back to my call, 'I think we are going to check up on a guy named Kent Nelson. Who's apparently missing.'

_Great! That's what I'm doing, so I'll see you at the Tower of Fate. Oh I got to go. Logan fixed my ride so I'll see you later. Love ya bye_

'Bye weirdo' I chuckled, ended the call and walk back just in time to hear Wally say, "-more like doctor fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'dumbledores' it up. To scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Like he knows anything about magic.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, The source of the doctor's mystic might, And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." Megan said passionately. Huh, I guess different species on planets also have magic.

Wally not far behind her,shot up his arm, "Me too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

I looks at him crazy and shake my head knowing this is going to get bad.

Red Tornado hands Kaldor an old brass key. "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Everyone moves to where Megan's bio ship is located and Wally try's again to impress Miss Martain, "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?"

"So, Wally, When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" I drag out my words to the annoying and fake red head.

"Well, I--I don't like to brag, but, uh, Before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wow these guys really don't know how to lie.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but--"

Salem; August 19th; 20:22 EDT

"Nothing's there."

"Wait look I think someone is down there."

"Take us down."

The group got down but move the ship some distance away from the unknown person but as soon I got close enough I knew exactly who that was.

"Scarlett! I thought you said we'll meet at a tower." Wanda got the hint and used her super name.

The two sisters hug and the rest of the group slowly move beside them.

"Hey girl, well technically you guys are in the right location. I just forgot you need to be invited or have a key."

"Soooooo who are you?" Wally rudely asked.

Wanda glanced at the boy and rolled her eyes, "Scarlett Witch and you are?"

"Kid Flash"

She smirked, "And here I thought Kid Flash wears a yellow onesie."

"Hey!"

Kaldor got between them before a fight broke out, he many not know where Artemis knew her from but he does know their friends and that she is a powerful woman. "Your part of the X Men. Why are the X Men here?"

"The same reason as you, to check on Mr. Nelson and the helmet." Scarlett sighed.

"Well this sure isn't a regular camouflage." Wally spat at the girls.

"Well me guess, your thinking its Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" I asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely." Wally didn't catch the tone but Scarlett did. Wally quickly changed his answer as soon as Megan was in hearing distances. "Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

"Right..." The sisters said at the same time. Crickets chirp as the Team stares at the open field.

Scarlett looked around and saw Kaldor holding something with a thought on his face, "You have a key "

Kaldur looks to the key in his hand. "An idea or A test of faith." He walks between Superboy and I. "Stand behind me." Kaldor inserted the key. Stepping up so he is more than three steps ahead of the closest team member. Raising the key, it disappears and sounds as though it clicks into a lock. Turning his hand the tumblers thud to the unlocked position. As this happens a massive stone tower comes into sight. Not just any tower but The Tower of Fate.

Much to Wally's surprise. Though Superboy and Miss M seem rather calm about it. Wanda and I were excited to see the tower.

Kaldur keeps a hand on the key, pushing the ornate wooden door inwards. The Team following him in without a command. The door slams shut, but the key remains in the door.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks, confused and the entire team looks around the blank four walls. Until a gold-tinted projection of Kent Nelson appears.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, But the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." A hologram of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them.

Scarlett saw the look in Wally's eye and beat him to it.

"Professor X sent us. To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe."

The hologram smile and was about to let them through but Wally just had to open his mouth. "We are true believers, Here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram had a disappointed and sad look on his face and disappeared and with him... the floor they were standing on. Wally's face falls until he hears the sound of the floor creaking loudly. Looking down just in time to see the whole segment give out from underneath the Team. Dropping all of them towards the magma at the bottom.

Well everyone but Wanda and I.

"Did that just happen?"

\--With the group below--

The team fell and below them was lava, Megan caught Wally and Kaldor was able to stick to the wall but he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Conner on the other hand wasn't so lucky, he claws at the rock. His grip slowing him down, but not stopping him even as he digs the balls of his feet into the rock. Finally, he slows, but not before his feet and ankles fall into the lava. He screams in pain but pulls his unharmed feet out of the lava. "Those were my favorite boots," he said annoyed, breathing heavily. "This Kent guy better be worth it."

"The tower does not appreciate trespassers." The Holo Nelson said.

"Having trouble Maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." Megan said breathlessly.

"You certainly are."

"Wally!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind."

"My physiology and M'gann's. Are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly."

"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

Once Megan said those words a platform covered the lava and with that Artmeis and Scarlett were with them too.

"Yahh!"

Kaldor observed the platform, "This platform, it should be red-hot, But it is cool to the touch."

Megan was still shaking from the intense heat and Wally try to help her, "Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you."

Artemis and Scarlett were both disappointed and angry at the boy.

"Enough! Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game. Nearly got all of you barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to the hologram security hologram. And called yourself a true believer." Scarlett's eyes turned red as it shows she's vex.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan said softly.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." Wally shouted.

"My powers are base on magic, and so is..." Scarlett was really going to let him have it but Artemis stop her before it got to far.

"But your an X-Men, meaning it's genetic and can be proven scientifically."

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, Fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded. For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis vexed.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let's test that theory." Scarlett waved her hand and and the platform open.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

"It's snow." Megan said in wonder.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis smirked and she jumped into the opening with everyone.

"Well?" The sisters said at the same time.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

"Ahh!"

"Why you little...!!!"

"What's that?" Megan pointed to the other side of the snowy region.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

"Grow up."

Artemis, Scarlett and Wally reached to the cane, the girls held at the bottom of the handle and Wally touch the top of the cane. "I got it." they synchronize. Then it begins to glow gold. "Huh?" they all question in shock. "I can't let go!" before being pulled upwards by the cane and disappearing in a flash of gold with the three teenagers.

\--In a different part of the tower--

The three teens ended up in a room full of stairs, of one of the stair cases was an older man, who's Kent Nelson, an odd kid with a cat, and a middle aged man with a wand and Wally knows who it is.

"Abra Kadabra."

"Well, would you look at that." Well he still has some sass in him.

"Uhh!" Both the bad guys fell from Mr. Nelson's surprise attack.

Mr. Nelson flew to the small group a golden light untie his hands and released the teens from the cane. Also made an elevator appear on the wall behind them

"Here."

"No! No! No! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The odd kid yelled. Wow what a spoil drama queen.

The doors close and it was silent beside the elevator music which the girls didn't like. Luckily Mr. Nelson noticed. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No duh." We both elbow him on the stomach. "Ow!"

"I'm Artemis. Miss manners here is Wally." I introduced us and Wanda said this, "I'm Wanda, but I'm also-"

"Scarlett Witch. I know who you two are." Both Wanda and I were a little surprised at that but knowing Uncle, we're use to it by now. "I spoken to your professor before, he speaks highly about you two. Well, Artemis, Wanda, we're up against an opponent. With tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz." Wally scoffed off. Wanda look like she was going to strangle him.

"Right you are."

"He is?" I was surprised but luckily Wanda calm down a little. You can tell by the eyes.

"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the witch boy, the Kid with the cat. He, like you Wanda, is an actual lord of chaos. The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate."

"My powers do come from chaos but I choose I fight for order and justice. Not to make this place a living hell." I placed a supporting hand on her. "Been there, done that."

"Right. You're a lord of order. And your the queen of choas."

"Oh no, hun. I have the power but I don't follow their rules. Too much work."

"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." he opens his watch and looks down at her picture, "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." then snapping it shut and getting back on track. "Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it. He'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

"Told ya"

The elevator open and out of no where the rest of the team came from the, ceiling? Yeah the ceiling.

"Unh!" Oh, that gotta hurt. Look likes the boys got another bruise.

"Ohh!" And Megan flew in right behind them. I went to go help them and Wanda stayed with Mr. Nelson.

"Friends of yours?" Mr. Nelson jokingly asked before a beam try to hit them.

"Friends of yours?" Wally sarcastically asked.

"This way!" Kent, Wanda and Wally crouch near the bell, until Kent stands, raising his cane, and hitting the bell. As the bell tolls, it gains both Klarion and Kadabra's attention. Keeping Teekl in his arms Klarion takes off into the air, as Kent, Wanda and Wally walk into the bell. Klarion following them in without any hesitation.

While they dealt with the witch boy, we had to handle the Abra but that lighting stick made it a little hard.

He was able to trap Kaldor and Conner but Megan and I had a little trouble.

"Wally, we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate." Megan yelled into the link we have. By the way, ow.

_'Wanda! Whatever your doing please pick it up soon!'_ Yeah we have our own mental link too. Deal with it.

‐--With Wanda POV--

We walk through the bell and appear on the roof of the tower and there it was, the helmet. Floating just above our heads. As Kent reaches for the helmet, he's hit by a bolt of Klarion's magic.

"Mr. Nelson." Wally gasps, grabbing Kent to stop him, due to the force of Klarion's shot. Wanda quickly hit him back. Kent stands, despite the fact that he has to groan through the pain, before raising his cane as begins to cast a spell.

At the end of the spell, he slams his cane down on the ground, creating a golden shield around the helmet, Wally, and himself. Just in time to block another one of Klarion's shots as well.

"No!" witch boy shouts in anguish.

"I'll try to hold him off!" I fire back.

"Have faith."

_No _I felt Mr. Nelson pass, now I'm angry.

Witch boy and I fought for a while, behind me I can hear the kid doing chest compressions. It won't work.

"Come on. Come on." he begs Kent.

Klarion begins firing shots with each hand, throwing them almost like baseballs, which is enough to take Wally's attention away from Kent. "I want that helmet and I want it now!" he growls.

"Well you are not going to get it!"

"Your not up to my par! What makes you think you can stop me?!"

I remember what Professor told me before I left, if I'm in a place where I can't move then I have to make my own path and keep moving. My body glows red and between my hands magic flows through. "This!"

Through the bubble, Wally can hear them and Kent's last words looking up to the helmet, then down to Kent. "Wally, we're in trouble." M'gann's voice cuts through telepathically.

I can hear Nina but I already did what I could do, I manage to lessen his power but the downfall... I need a nap.

* * *

Gritting his teeth Klarion pauses, because his magic feels different he looks at the red girl and hits her with a ball of magic then forms a magic circle around his feet. Gathering power between his hands until they expand to create two red hands that instantly shoot out and manage to get a grip on the shield surrounding the helmet, Wally, and Kent.

* * *

I went unconscious but saw Wally put on the helmet just in time.

I woke up from my five minute little nap, all I see is Dr. Fate but no Wally. That idiot, he put on the damn helmet.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host." Fate continues, dodging all of Klarion's attacks. Seeing a pause he unleashes his own, which Klarion barely blocks with stone from the tower. "But that is not your way."

Klarion drops the shield, his face contorted to look even more animalistic, and his eyes glowing red. "You're babbling, Nabu." his hands gathering red flames again.

"Am I?" Fate questions, drawing his hands to his chest. Where a yellow beam shoots out.

Klarion raises a shield quickly, looking away because he knows it's not strong enough. However, the beam misses him entirely. Teekl's hackles rise as she hisses, and yelps at the impact that sends her flying.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouts, rising to his feet and turning to Fate. "I can't believe you assault a defenseless pussycat."

"Oh please, we all know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy," My glowing red eyes narrow in accusation.

"And without your familiar," the yellow flames that surrounded Teekl fade out as she warily stands to her feet. The yellow flame now gathered in Fate's hands. "you have no anchor in this reality." proving it, Klarion fades from sight in staggering increments.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Fate raises his hands, shooting another beam, this time at Klarion. "Holy carp!"the Witch Boy yelps before jumping into a red/black portal. Another forming above Teekl, where he drops out and picks her up in his arms. "We're out of here!" both of them fully dissolving into black and red outlined wisps that take off toward the sky.

Leaving Fate and I standing taller on top of the tower.

* * *

Inside the tower

All the other members of the Team are crying out in pain from Kadabra's cages. As he raises his wand once more, Fate's symbol shows up behind him as he is stripped to his underwear and of his wand. "Wha?" he questions, gasping as Superboy stands up.

"Shows over." the Kryptonian snarls, punching Abra Kadabra in the face. Knocking him down and out.

"Finally! Took that girl long enough." Artemis said as she stretched out her limbs.

* * *

Outside, the roof.

"Hello Nabu."

"Wanda Maximoff, the girl with the Lord of Chaos powers."

"Yeah, but why aren't you taking off the helmet?"

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate." Nabu speaks up, "I will not release this body."

"I know, but he's not the right candidate, he's a kid and annoying. Do you want a kid's soul that belongs to the world of science and not sorcery? All you would get is a headache. "

"True." Nabu agrees, but his tone is dark. "But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time." no one can say anything. "Chaos must not be allowed to reign." he snaps.

"I understand that, I can feel it but I choose to do good with my gifts. Nabu, I promise I'll fine you the right candidate, one with knowledge of sorcery, at their peak, and in excellent health that can take on the helmet's power. But I have to tell you now it's not going to be a teenager, someone with a family, but someone fully devoted to the mystic arts. And I'm sure the boy'll take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use."

"You and Kent have the same points. The bargain is acceptable." Nabu says darkly.

"Great, I'll sweeten it up a bit and come by to talk to you and I'm sure my siblings will like to know you as well. After all no one should be alone."

"You and the rest of your family. I swear." As the helmet finally comes off.

I walk to Kent's body and close his eyes, Wally sets the helmet down and places the watch back in his hand. Closing his fingers around it. Then looking down at the man.

Wanda can feel he blames himself for not saving him, but she knows now he has a respect for people's beliefs and the unknown.

* * *

Gotham; August 20th, 3:10 EDT

Nina left the cave early in the morning, she took a walk to in the woods by her cabin. And there she was, her sister, Wanda.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Nina apologized.

"It's no problem so tell me what happened."

The girls sat on wooden rocking chairs that were out on the porch.

"The Team is grateful for your help but they have to report it to the League. Wally is still iffy about magic and still trying to get in Megan's pants."

"He's definitely a character, but all in all a geek. What did he do with the helmet?"

"Souvenir he said"

"Oh Nabu is not going to like that."

"Nope" the girls laughed.

"Have you told your teammates who you are?"

"No. For the moment it's a secret. Well besides a few who do know."

"Right...Speaking of people who know, how's that cutie you went out with?"

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that. But we're friends for the time being." Nina blushed.

"Right ok." Wanda laughed at the blush, "Hey it's late. We should turn in."

"Yeah so wanna come in?"

"Love to!"

**Hi everyone sorry for the later update and sorry it's not well written but my next two should be a little better...hopefully...**

**Thank you again!!!**


End file.
